Josh Hunter
Joshua "Josh" Hunter is a new Freshman at Port Charles High School and made his first appearance in Season 9. Little is known about Josh other than he is the son of Matt Hunter and Maxie Jones and has an older sister Courtney Hunter and he had a sexual history with Ciara Giambetti due to her having a pregnancy scare in season 8, little is known about the pair's relationship yet other than that and he ditched when she told him she thought she was pregnant. Josh is shown to be athletic and somewhat of a jock and cocky and arrogant. He is currently considered a recurring and supporting character. Early Life In The Series 'Season 9' 9.05 Prepare Your Weapon Josh makes his first appearance in class. He avoids Ciara Giambetti throughout the day. Finally towards the end of it when no one is around, he grabs Ciara and asks her about the pregnancy test. When Ciara tells him it was negative, Josh is visibly relieved and tells Ciara that's good before leaving her there and not talking to her again. 9.07 Don't Tell Me Josh is seen avoiding Ciara in school despite her not approaching him. He later sees her talking with Jasey McBain and Jordan Wentworth. He is also seen talking to Gabe. 9.10 On My Own Seeing as Jasey McBain appears to be Ciara's new best friend, Josh shows interest in her and starts talking to her. Jasey shows no interest and later in the day when he openly flirts with her, Jasey tells him he isn't interested. Jordan Wentworth even tells him to back off. 9.16 Found A Way Josh continues to try to flirt up Jasey. Later in the day she adamantly tells him to back off and leave her alone before she breaks his nose. He asks her what all the hostility is about and Jasey doesn't reply, just tells him if he speaks to her again, she will break his nose. 'Season 10' 10.07 Let Love Bleed Red Josh is with Gabe when they get a text about a new Raw. Real. post. Josh is furious when it is about Ciara's pregnancy scare and names his as her would-be baby daddy. He is furious and goes looking for her but is unable to find her, just Jasey and Jordan. 10.09 My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark Josh looks for Ciara at school again and tells Gabe that if she told anyone, he is going to kill her. He finally sees her at the end of the day and approaches her. He asks her angrily who she told, Jasey tells him to back off but Josh doesn't listen, continuing to hound Ciara and grabs her wrist tightly trying to get through to her, before he can do anything else, Ember North and Rory Baker approach them and tell him to back off. Josh lets go of Ciara's wrist, calls her an attention whore and angrily storms off. 10.14 Cast The First Stone Gabe shows Josh his phone with a new Raw. Real. story claiming Jordan is a cutter and tells him not to worry about the story about him and Ciara. 10.16 Days Are Numbered Josh is seen hanging out with Gabe. 10.20 No News is Good News Josh joins in on the cutter jokes Gabe is making about Jordan. Season 11 11.06 Say Goodbye Josh is at the park with Gabe when they see Jasey, Ciara and Jordan. The pair approach them and Gabe tries to taunt him. Josh just watches amused and laughs when they leave. Season 12 12.03 Here's To Never Growing Up Josh is seen at Courtney's back-to-school party talking to friend Gabe and playing beer pong with Courtney, Sera and Aaron. 12.04 Life Goes On Josh is seen with Gabe on the first day of school. 12.07 Fear Hate Love Josh asks Aaron what he said to Gabe to piss him off. 12.12 Downfall of Us All Both Josh and Gabe are annoyed by Aaron's indifference to them and instead of hanging out with them, despite having a good time at Courtney's party. Aaron tells them that they are fun to party with, he isn't really into the whole "jock" thing. Gabe and Josh are pissed and later in the day try to jump him but Aaron is easily able to fight them off, shocking everyone who sees. He then tells them it's best if they left him alone. Season 13 13.07 You, The Room & The Devil On Your Shoulder 13.09 There'll Come a Day 13.11 Diamonds Aren't Forever 13.16 Stop Looking Start Seeing 13.18 Tangled In The Great Escape Trivia Quotes "Dang! Where does all the hostility come from? What did I do?" (Josh to Jasey McBain) Relationships Ciara Giambetti *Start Up: Pre-Series *Break Up: Pre-Series **Reason: Ciara thought she was pregnant Category:Next Generation Category:Characters Category:Current Category:Recurring Category:Original Character